


Time

by sexycazzy



Category: NCIS
Genre: Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: Tony and Ziva are trapped after an explosive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/profile)[writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/)'s Weekly Quick Fic & beta-ed by the lovely [](http://meekosan.livejournal.com/profile)[meekosan](http://meekosan.livejournal.com/)  
>  **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

**Time**

Through a fog of rubble, Tony and Ziva were thrown after an explosive and now she was trapped under a wooden plank. He crawled over to her and tried to lift the wooden plank off Ziva's leg when he saw his teammate's eyes fluttering and panicked.

"Don't go to sleep, Ziva....keep your eyes open."

"I was just closing my eyes," Ziva quietly said.

"Don't scare me!" He let out a sigh of relief.

She tried to sit up and help Tony with the plank but he pushed her back down, telling her to stay still as he tried to remove the obstructions.

"Come on...just one more..." Tony groaned and stumbled a bit when the heavy debris was finally lifted with his hands which were bleeding from frayed splinters and nails.

Tossing it aside, he took a moment to look down at Ziva's leg and took in a sharp breath. It was bleeding heavily and Tony could see that she was beginning to slip out and in out of conscience, likely from shock.

"Gibbs and McGee will find us," Tony tore a sleeve off his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding, but it was soaked through quickly and his eyes widened.

"Come on, Boss," Tony closed his eyes. "Don't let us down."

"They will find us," her voice whispered quietly. "I have confidence in them."

Tony opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Yeah, you are right."

Ziva smiled as he sat back and waited for their team to find them.

~fin~


End file.
